The Rules to Jealousy
by phayte1978
Summary: "You know the rules, Leroy," Yuri would hiss out at JJ. No touching Otabek No kissing Otabek No ****ing Otabek


This had to be the weirdest threesome he had ever encountered. Hell, any threesome with these two was weird. Sometimes he had to wonder _why_ he kept coming back. They had done this a few times before and it never changed.

When he was approached, it was a dream come true. Sleeping with _both_ Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky- _yes please!_ JJ never thought it would happen. He enjoyed the bachelor life recently and had made his way around, but he never though these two would come calling.

Yuri had rules- Yuri always had rules. It was how it would be done. Otabek would sit back and roll his eyes, though he never said anything.

"You know the rules, Leroy," Yuri would hiss out at JJ.

 _No touching Otabek_ _No kissing Otabek_ _No fucking Otabek_

Ok- so maybe Yuri was greedy in this- but they both humored him. This is what Yuri demanded. JJ did not understand how this was a threesome and why Otabek went along with it, but who was he to question Yuri? It was their fucked up relationship, not his.

Sometimes they would kiss and touch- just to see what Yuri would do. Yuri would throw a fit and call out the safe word to the top of lungs- _YAKOV_ \- then he would launch himself at Otabek and start kissing him while he left his eyes open and glares daggers at JJ.

Sometimes they would just simply try to kiss, seeing if Yuri would get between them. That blonde mess of hair always came between the two every time. Yuri had no problems kissing JJ. He just did not like JJ and Otabek kissing.

It made JJ wonder why Yuri did this. Otabek would smile and shake his head, humoring his boyfriend as Yuri stayed between the two. Never allowing their hands off his small body.

That is how JJ found himself, balls deep in Yuri as Yuri screamed out "Beka, Beka!" His face was in Otabek's lap, lapping and licking that thick cock as if it were a sucker. JJ smirked at Otabek and blew him a kiss as he pounded that round, plump firm ass in front of him. JJ would grab those slim hips as hard as he could, leaving his finger marks behind when he was done. Yuri liked it rough, he liked to bite those lines on Otabek's hips as he was being drilled into .

JJ didn't care, he didn't need to be greedy. Why would anyone complain? Especially when they were this dick deep inside Yuri Plisetsky. Yuri had a way of clenching down around JJ's cock as he pounded into him, making that ass even tighter, hotter- it made JJ grunt and hold those hips harder.

Otabke would rub Yuri's back as Yuri would attempt to suck his cock. It rarely happened. What would happen would be JJ cumming deep in Yuri- only to be pushed off and turn to straddle Otabek's lap. Yuri would press his back to Otabek's chest and sink down. Yuri never went slow, he never wanted it started slow. Yuri demanded a fast prep and a fast fuck. Whatever he wanted, they delivered. Otabek would hold Yuri tight to him as he bit around the back of Yuri's neck. JJ could see his cum as it slipped out of Yuri and down Otabek's shaft with each lift Yuri did.

JJ would lay beside them as Yuri moved the bed with his bouncing. Once JJ was able to see without stars blinding his vision- he would reach out and grab Yuri's cock as it bounced up and down on his body. Yuri would cry out and JJ knew, hard and fast strokes. Don't tease Yuri, he hated that.

Yuri would cry out Otabek's name and release on JJ's hand. Otabek would hold Yuri to him as Yuri fell back, body limp and tired as Otabek gripped his feet into the mattress and pushed harder into that small body on top of him.

A faint grunt and nothing more indicated that Otabek had cum. Yuri would be sexed out and laid back against his Otabek, eyes half open and panting heavy. That is when JJ would lean over, kiss Otabek quickly, hear Yuri growl and kiss him till the growl stopped.

He never stuck around, things got weird when you stuck around. JJ would enter the bathroom as he filled a glass with water and drank it down. He would check for bite marks and dress. If he was with anyone other than Yuri, he would wash his cock, but he was with Yuri- he wanted him to linger. He liked going back to his room, feeling the dried lube on his cock, knowing he had just been in.

* * *

 _#1223_

Another tournament, another call. JJ shook his head as he saw the text from Otabek. All it had a was a room number. They never texted outside of room numbers and times. He would ask when and he would get a reply of:

 _Now_

JJ would shake his head. He was not their personal toy. But he would grab his key card and head to the elevator in search of their room. It was always like this- Yuri won gold- they fucked the winner.

They never talked outside of Yuri saying his rules. Always the same rules, they never changed.

 _No touching Otabek_ _No kissing Otabek_ _No fucking Otabek_

Yuri about ripped his shirt off. JJ learned early on, no button down shirts. Yuri would rip the shirt down the center as the buttons popped all around the room. It never mattered what he wore, Yuri would already be naked when he showed up, straddled on Otabek's lap, impatiently waiting for him- as if those few minutes walking to the room inconvenience him.

JJ would hear the groan behind the door as he knocked, it meant Yuri had to remove himself from Otabek's lap and answer the door. He never let Otabek answer, JJ might kiss Otabek if he answered the door. Yuri never bothered covering up either, why would you when your body was that amazing? Long, lean graceful lines, hair tied up in his signature messy bun, green eyes that dared you to go against what he demanded.

Otabek would stay on the bed and watch as Yuri pulled JJ into the room. It was always the same, pushed against the wall as Yuri held his hands away from his body. He would rub his body over his clothing as he kissed him and ground his cock into the crotch of his pants. It was all teeth and tongue with Yuri. Nothing romantic, that was not why he came up here. If he wanted romance, he would find another couple.

Yuri would bite his lip, bite his jaw and attack his neck. JJ would leave with his neck red and purple and scratches down his chest and back. Yuri would growl at him and hiss as JJ would bite him back. Otabek would watch as he stroked himself slowly- knowing what was coming.

Once Yuri would rip the clothing off JJ, he would step back and look JJ up and down. A few hard strokes of JJ's cock and he would gracefully walk back over to Otabek, showcasing his body with those hips swinging and ass out.

His kisses to Otabek were different. They were lips and tongues- no teeth. Otabek was already covered in deep purpled marks and scratch marks down his biceps and pecs.

His ass in the air, JJ knew what he wanted. Not missing his opportunity, JJ would grab those firm globes, separating them as far as they could go till he heard Yuri hiss out. It always shocked JJ how pink and perfect that hole was. Bathing the muscle with his tongue, Yuri would whine against Otabek's lips. Squeezing Yuri's ass hard to the point of bruising, JJ would plunge his tongue in, tasting what was Yuri Plisetsky. His tongue would never get enough, his mouth always hungry for a taste, but Yuri wanted fast and quick.

Usually Otabek would pass him the lube, usually he would quickly finger Yuri the rest of the way open- not this time.

Otabek smirk at JJ as Yuri was currently assaulting Otabek's neck.

"Hold him down," Otabek said.

They flipped him easily enough and held him down. Yuri would kick and scream- he wanted control of it all. Otabek would lean and kiss him as JJ got out of the way of kicking legs. When Otabek lifted, JJ would lean and kiss Yuri. It helped to quiet him.

They would kiss each other and Yuri would scream the safe work over and over again. ' _YAKOV_ ' came out of his mouth and they continued to kiss. Yuri would scream it again and fight harder. They knew they had pushed too far and while still holding him down- Yuri allowed them to wash his body with kisses and fuck him slowly. Otabek's mouth never leaving that pale skin.

 _No touching Otabek_ _No kissing Otabek_ _No fucking Otabek_

Yuri always reminded him. How could he forget? They loved to tease Yuri. It got him all wound up and he would claw at them both in the most punishing ways. His nails ran harder down JJ's chest, his teeth almost breaking skin. JJ had even put his hand to his shoulder to check.

When JJ looked to Otabek, there was a playful gleam to his eyes. As Yuri sucked and kissed Otabek's neck, Otabek held that slim waist firm.

"Someone has gotten spoiled," Otabek said as he looks to JJ.

Yuri about purred in Otabek's lap as Otabek ran his thumbs along that pale flesh.

"You have gotten so selfish. Are you going to behave, Yura?" Otabek asked him.

Yuri nodded and sucked harder right under Otabek's jaw as JJ started to work him open with his fingers.

"I think I have spoiled you too much, you never behave," Otabek teasingly said to Yuri. That look was in Otabek's eyes again.

"Hold him down."

They easily could overtake Yuri. Otabek was all muscle and JJ was height and muscles. Yuri would scream as they held him down. Otabek only held Yuri with one hand as he grabbed the back of JJ's head and kissed him- this was not the teasing kisses they did to play with Yuri, this was different. There was passion and fire behind it. He had never kissed Otabek like this. He could feel the air being sucked from his lungs as Otabek held the back of his head firmly.

"YAKOV!" Yuri would yell.

They did not stop. Otabek was not letting go of JJ. Yuri was screaming and kicking out under them. Otabek never let up off JJ's mouth.

"YAKOV!" Yuri screamed again.

Otabek was not stopping. Nibbling at JJ's lip, JJ sighed against his mouth. Otabek had taken the fiery passion from behind the kiss and turned it soft and sensual. JJ knew Otabek was soon going to stop. He never went _this_ long when he teased Yuri. He never went this far. The rules were clear.

It was then a small cry and a squeak was heard under them that made them stop. The grip on the back of JJ's head was gone and they both looked down.

"Beka…" the voice was so tiny and so heart broken. There were tears spilling out those emerald green eyes- his cock had even gone soft. Yuri was not having fun anymore.

They both let go of Yuri and Yuri lept at Otabek's body. Yuri had a way of wrapping his body and making it a part of Otabek's body. He held Otabek tightly as he called his name out over and over.

"Beka… Beka…" was all that could be heard through the small sobs.

They had gone too far. JJ nodded to Otabek and gathered his clothing as he pulled them on and left quickly. Turning on last time, he watched as Otabek comforted his kitten as JJ knew this would never happen again.


End file.
